Joy Garmadon's Dare Show
by Jay Mategarmedy
Summary: This is a Dare Show Crossover of Ninjago Descendants, Nexo Knights, Aphmau's channel, Star Wars Rebels, Pokemon XYZ, and Undertale with multiple OCs of my own and some secrets, dark pasts, and mysteries will be revealed in this Dare Show. I don't own any of these shows, channel, or video game. They all belong to their respectful owners. *Will have a little bit of swearing now*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Welcome to the Dare Show**

 **Joy:** Hey there guys and welcome to my first ever Dare Show. Welcome to Joy Garmadon's AU Dare Show and I'm your host Joy Garmadon. My co-host is my twin brother; Malafa Garmadon.

 **Malafa:** Hey guys. I'm her twin brother and we will be having a large number of contestants on this dare show. Joy, how about we both tell them who the contestants will be?

 **Joy:** OK, bro.

 **Joy and Malafa:** The contestants are:

From Ninjago:

Jay Walker, Nya, Kai, Skylor, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Wu, Garmadon, The Overlord/The Golden Master, Pythor, Skales, Ronin, Minidroid, Chen, Morro, and Nadakhan

From Descendants:

Mal, Ben, Doug, Evie, Jane, Carlos, and Jay.

From Nexo Knights:

Clay, Macy, Arron Fox, Axl, Lance, Ava, and Robin

From Aphmau's channel:

Aphmau, Arron, Zane Ro'meave, Garroth Ro'meave, Katelyn, Kawii-Chan, Dante, Travis, and Laurence

From Star Wars Rebels:

Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb

From Pokémon XYZ:

Ash, Serena, Clemet, and Bonnie along with their Pokémon

From Undertale:

Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Muffet, Undyne, Alphys, Metatton, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel/Flowey

OCs:

Amber, Rose, Cupa, Rosaline, Andr, Andrea, Silica, Cassie, Kejinka, Katelyn Garmadon, Misstake Garmadon, Dommion Garmadon, Esme Garmadon, Melody Garmadon, Carmeon Garmadon, Jake Garmadon, Adam Garmadon, Zinnia Garmadon, Tate Garmadon, Liza Garmadon, Harley Garmadon, and Vannelope Garmadon

 **Joy and Malafa:** We hope that you like the dare show and send in some dares of your own for them and if either one of us miss spelt names tell us, Ok. There are some mysteries surrounding Jay Walker, Skylor, Macy Aphmau, Sabine, and Serena to why this is being done. Some for Chara, Sans, and Jay Walker and Mal again.

 **So, hope that you like the show. Joy and Malafa Garmadon signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dare Show Begins

Chapter 2 The Dare Show Begins

 **Joy:** Hey there guys and welcome to the first episode of Joy Garmadon's Dare Show. Malafa, may you please get the vic- I mean contestants and bring them out here.

 **Malafa:** Ok sis. Come on all of you get out there.

 **Kai:** Not another one of these dare shows. Nooooooo. * Starts to cry*

 **Evie, Carlos, and Jay:** Another?

 **Jay Walker:** Yep. Us ninjas have been on so many dare shows it is crazy.

 **Joy:** Thank you for explaining it to them Jay.

 **Jay:** You are welcome.

 **Zane:** Guys, didn't you realize that both Jay and Joy look alike to each other.

 **Joy:** The reason is my robotic friend is that I'm another version of Jay from a different universe. Now aren't I correct Jay Mategarmedy Garmadon.

 **Jay Walker actually Jay Garmadon:** You're correct.

Everyone sees Jay's hair turn purple, his eyes turn green, the scar vanishing, and Original Golden Savior/Sensei Gi on him.

 **Joy:** We will explain everything later, but Kai sense you interrupted us; here is your dare from me. You have to fight my brother Malafa, mine parallel universe self Jay, and his and my other parallel universe selves Error Jay and Ink Jay. But first Jay, mind helping me with getting Error Jay and Ink Jay here.

 **Jay:** Across I help. Errors are quite hard to deal with.

Both Jay and Joy use their powers and cause Ink Jay and Error Jay to appear.

 **Ink Jay:** Hey there Jay, Joy, and Malafa. Long time no see.

 **Error Jay:** Why am Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii here?

 **Joy:** To help Ink Jay, Jay Garmadon, and Malafa fight Kai the fire ninja a.k.a. airbag and flame head. No blue strings, but Gaster Basters are allowed.

 **Error Jay:** Ok.

After 25 minutes' pass of Gaster Basters everywhere around Kai-

 **Joy:** And the winners are Malafa, Jay, Ink Jay, and Error Jay. Now get lost Error Jay. Ink Jay, may you please takes Error back to his universe.

 **Ink Jay:** On it. Come here Error you annoying pain.

Ink and Error Jay head back to their own universes

 **Joy:** See in you in the next episode. Joy Garmadon Master of all the Elements signing out.


	3. AN

A/N

Guys don't forget that it is not just the cast of Ninjago you can dare. If you read the first chapter than you will realize that it is multiple others from other shows, a YouTube channel, and a video game. So you can dare a lot of them.

 **Joy Garmadon Master of all the elements signing off**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Dares Have Arrived

 **Joy:** Welcome back to another episode of Joy Garmadon's Dare Show.

 **Malafa and Jay Garmadon:** Hey there.

 **Everyone else:** *just groans from knowing something bad is going to happen.

 **Sans and Mal:** We're all in for a bad time.

 **Joy:** Oh, grow up. So, the first dare is from Johnathen and I'm sorry I can't use all the dares you sent in, but the ones I don't I promise to listen to later. So, he dares Sensei Wu to sing Hope's song. At first, I was a little confused about it, but then I looked it up. So, Wu take it away.

 **Wu:** *starts to sing*

"There's a story that started on Christmas

When a baby was born in the night

And those who came far, who followed the star

Were seeing a heavenly sight …

A heavenly sight.

Well the years hurried by, and the boy, now a man

Could make the blind see with a touch of his hand

He was born to be King – he was Rabbi and Priest

But the best that he had, he gave to the least…

He gave to the least.

He was born and he died, almost 2,00 years ago

He laughed and he cried, he felt all the fears we know

But what does it matter? A story so strange…

Even if it is true, what does it change?

Well he spoke like a prophet – like no one they'd heard

This simple young carpenter – crowds hung on every word

He hated injustice – He taught what is right

He said "I'm the way, and the truth, and the light."

His friends soon believed that truly he was the one.

The Savior, Messiah, God's one and only son.

But others, they doubted, they did not agree

So they took him, they tried him,

He died on a tree…

He died on a tree.

God has made a way

For all who mourn and grieve

Death will never be the end

If you just believe.

There is nothing left to fear

Nothing Heaven knows

For he died for us to give us life

And to give us hope He rose

He died for us to give us life

And to give us hope He rose.

 **Joy:** Well that was well sung by you Wu. Heard you were a horrible singer.

 **Kai:** He can only sing that song well. No other song, but that one.

 **Joy:** Next dare is from the same person again and he dares Pythor to sing Master of Disguise. (Remember Pythor is a snake so his s's will be long.

 **Pythor:** *Begins to sing*

"I'm the masssster of dissguissse

I can vanish from your eyessss

I can be in different placesss

With my many facessss

In disssguissse

Sometimessss it'ss sso nifty

When I'm really really shifty

In dissguissse

It'ss dissguisse time!

It'sss sso eassy to deceive you

With thesse ssneaky little tricksss

And to make you believe

Each character that I pick

Hey!

When you look for me

I'm gone in front of your eyesss

People call me the masster of disssguissse

I'm as ssneaky as can be

No one'ss ssneakier than me

I can get sso ssly and loathing

When I dress in other clothing

In dissguissse

You walk right by me

Not that I'm slimy

A sscary dinossaur

With a loud ferociousss roar

I'm sso wet

I'm sso tricky

Even sso Sst. Nicky

When you look for me

I'm gone in front of your eyesss

People call me the massster of dissguissse

Ha ha ha! I'm the masster of dissguissse!

 **Joy:** Looks like Kai has a headache. Nice one Pythor.

 **Pythor:** Why thank you.

 **Joy:** No more song dares they are taking forever. Only one song dare per day for everyone that sends me and my bro the dares. The next dare is from the same person. Deadpool get in here, now!

 **Deadpool:** Oh boy. I'm here. So where is this The Overlord guy that I'm to fight.

 **Joy:** Over there Deadpool. *points to where the Overlord is at who is trying to escape.

 **Overlord:** Thanks a lot Joy.

*4 hours later*

 **Joy:** And Deadpool is the winner!

 **Deadpool:** That was fun. Well I gotta get back to my universe. Tota lu.

 **Joy: And that will do it for this episode. I will be adding Gaster soon. Then I have a secret to reveal in the next episode. Next time I will have the Overlord sing Friends on the Other Side. The songs are from Lazytown (Master of Disguise) and Rebecca St. James (Hope's Song). So, this is Joy Garmadon the master of all the elements signing off.**


	5. Sorry

Forgot to add

The songs are from Lazytown (Master of Disguise) and Rebecca St. James (Hope's Song).

 **Sorry. Thousands of sorrys for doing so. Joy Garmadon signing off.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Some New Dares Are In**

 **Joy and Malafa:** Hey there guys and welcome back to Joy Garmadon's Dare Show. We now have W.D. Gaster and Iris Garmadon (an OC of mine).

 **Joy:** OK and right before we start the dares, I have something to say. Johnathen, the first dare you sent in will actually be part of another story, Ok. So on to the dares. I'm sorry about this Zane, but you and Kai both must fight Snow Miser and Heat Miser. Malafa, go and get those two I got to talk to some of the others, OK.

 **Malafa:** OK, sis. *walks out of the room and comes back with both Snow Miser and Heat Miser*

 **Snow Miser and Heat Miser:** Why are we here.

 **Malafa:** To fight that windbag and the nindroid. Good luck the nindroid is stronger than the windbag.

*After 7 hours of ice, snow, and fire being thrown everywhere, the fight still isn't over*

 **Malafa:** OK, this is taking too long. *blasts Kai, Zane, Snow Miser, and Heat Miser with Golden Energy and dark magic sending Heat Miser and Snow Miser back to their universe and knocking Kai and Zane out cold (pun intended) * Finally it's over.

 **Joy:** Overlord sing Friends on the Other Side.

 **Overlord:** *Begins to sing while Joy leaves the room to find the missing contestants for a dare*

"Don't you respect me little man

Don't you derogate or deride

You're in my world now, not your world

And I got friends on the other side

He's got friends on the other side

That's and echo gentleman

Just a little something we have here in Louisiana

A little parlor trick, don't worry

Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too

I look deep into your heart and soul

You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?

Make your wildest dreams come true

I got voodoo, I got voodoo

I got things I didn't even try

And I got friends on the other side

He's got friends on the other side

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present and the future as well  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me

Now you, young man are from across the sea  
You come from two long lines of royalty  
I'm a royale myself on my mother's side  
Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low  
You need to marry a little honey who's daddy got dough

Mom and dad cut you off, huh, playboy?  
Now y'all better get hitched but hitching ties you down  
You just want to be free, hop from place to place  
But freedom takes green

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need  
And when I look into your future it's the green that I see

On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time  
You've been pushed around all your life  
You've been pushed around by your mother  
And your sister and your brother  
And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife

But in your future the you I see  
Is exactly the man you always wanted to be  
Shake my hand, come on boys  
Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?

Yes, are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?

Transformation central  
Transformation central  
Transformation central  
Transformation central

Transformacation central, can you feel it?  
You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright  
And I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me  
You can blame my friends on the other side

You got what you wanted

What you want's what you get

Hush

 **Joy:** Overlord, you are to fight a fusion of Goku and Superman. Malafa, I'll get those two. You go find the others. They sensed their dare like bloodhounds.

 **Malafa:** OK, where did you eighteen go.

 **Joy:** OK. Guko, Superman. You two can come in now.

*Superman and Guko walks into the room*

 **Superman:** Why, hello everyone.

 **Goku:** Heya.

*Joy uses magic to fuse both together into Superku or Gokerman (you choose)

 **Joy:** Superku/Gokerman, fight The Overlord.

*6 minutes later*

 **Joy:** And Superku/Gokerman wins and The Overlord is frozen and out cold.

*Malafa enters the room holding the end of in vengestone rope*

 **Everyone except The Overlord, Joy, Malafa, and the missing contestants:** Where are Jay, Mal, Skylor, Macy, Aphmau, Sabine, Serena, Zinnia, Harley, Vannelope, Iris, Esme, Carmeon, Melody, Jake, Adam, Tate, and Liza at?

 **Malafa:** Who do you think that Joy sent me to find. Get in here you eighteen you can't escape your dare.

*Then Jay, Mal, Skylor, Macy, Aphmau, Sabine, Serena, Zinnia, Harley, Vannelope, Iris, Esme, Carmeon, Melody, Jake, Adam, Tate, and Liza enter the room tied up in vengestone*

 **Joy:** I expected Kai to do this, but not you eighteen. Trying to escape a dare to keep a secret hidden. Everyone that has a secret are dared to say it and that includes you eighteen.

 **Jay, Mal, Skylor, Macy, Aphmau, Sabine, Serena, Zinnia, Vannelope, and Harley:** Garmadon Dieztruplets, Original Elemental Masters, and the senseis' of the original elemental masters.

 **Joy:** Skylor, Macy Aphmau, Sabine, Serena, Zinnia, Harley, and Vannelope you eight are free to go (unties the eight). Jay and Mal, I know you two have more secrets.

 **Esme and Carmeon:** Oldest Garmadon Twins, Original Elemental Masters, and the senseis' of the original elemental masters.

 **Tate and Liza:** Youngest Garmadon Twins, Original Elemental Masters, and the senseis' of the original elemental masters.

 **Melody, Jake, and Adam:** Garmadon Triplets, Original Elemental Masters, and the senseis' of the original elemental masters.

 **Joy:** You seven are free to go as well (unties Esme, Carmeon, Melody, Jake, Adam, Tate, and Liza). Still waiting for the rest of your secrets, Jay and Mal. Iris, aren't you going to say a secret.

 **Iris:** Only that I was sealed away for 23 years of my life on the Dark Island near the Temple of Darkness.

 **Jay and Mal:** The two Ironmen of the Avengers, the royal advisors of King Asgore, masters of the Gaster Basters, masters of all the elements, masters of all types of magic of monster magic, son and daughter of Garmadon and Misako, and we're not saying the other secret. *they begin to cry a little with everyone knowing their secrets*

 **Everyone else:** Ok, calm down Jay and Mal. We're not angry at you for lying and we still care about you two the same way.

*Joy unties Jay and Mal while Nya and Ben head over to Jay and Mal to calm the two down*

 **Joy:** One more dare left for today and dare is for the people that love each other to kiss each other.

Kai kisses Skylor, Jay kisses Nya, Ben kisses Mal, Doug kisses Evie, Carlos kisses Jane, Arron Fox kisses Macy, Robin kisses Ava, Arron kisses Aphmau, Travis kisses Katelyn, Kanan kisses Hera, Ezra kisses Sabine, Ash kisses Serena, Ronin kisses Katelyn Garmadon, Garmadon kisses Misako, Wu kisses Misstake, and Undyne kisses Alphys.

 **Joy:** Well while that is happening, I better end this episode here. So, we will all see you in the next episode. Bye.

 **Malafa:** *kisses Joy out of nowhere on the cheek* Love you, sis.

 **Joy:** Malafa! *blushes extremely badly*

 **Joy Garmadon Master of all the Elements signing off. Oh, and Friends on the Other Side belongs to Disney.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deadpool is Back *Deadpool cheering in the background* **Deadpool:** Now that's what I like.

 **Joy:** How the hell let Deadpool into the title?!

 **Deadpool:** I let myself into it.

 **Joy:** Well welcome back everyone. As you can see Deadpool is back. Say hi to him. Especially you, The Overlord.

 **Everyone (especially The Overlord):** Hi Deadpool. *fear at the back of their necks remembering what happened last time he was here*

*Flashback to after the first episode he was in*

 **Jay, Joy, Mal, Malafa, Kai, Skylor, Garmadon, and Lloyd:** So, The Overlord, how did you like getting your ass kicked by Deadpool?

 **The Overlord:** It was terrible I hope I don't see him again.

*End of flashback*

 **Joy:** Well I'm thinking about possibly making it that Deadpool is a contestant or co-host. So, he might remain.

 **The Overlord:** I would rather be back on Sword's The Diamond Dare Show. At least she didn't bring Deadpool into it.

 **Joy:** Shut up, The Overlord! Now!

 **Malafa:** Joy. Calm down sis, OK.

 **Joy:** OK. I'm calmed down. So, on to the dares. Deadpool, you know who to go get.

 **Deadpool:** Yep. Be right back.

A few minutes later

 **Deadpool:** I'm back and I brought Pinkie Pie's and my daughter, Pinkie Pool.

 **Joy:** OK, this dare is from someone name Deadpool (not the Deadpool that has a daughter, a guest) and he dares The Overlord to fight Deadpool's and Pinkie Pie's daughter, Pinkie Pool.

 **The Overlord:** Do I ever get a break?

 **Deadpool:** Nope, jackass. Now fight my daughter.

 **The Overlord:** Oh great.

6 hours later after The Overlord was running for his life

 **Joy, Malafa, and Deadpool:** And Pinkie Pool has knocked The Overlord out cold.

 **Joy:** Zane you are dared to fight Elsa and Jack Frost. Malafa, go and get Elsa and Jack Frost.

 **Malafa:** On it sis. Now I got to just find them since Deadpool hid them.

5 hours of searching later

 **Malafa:** Found them.

Elsa and Jack Frost enter the room

 **Joy:** OK. Elsa and Jack Frost, you two are to fight Zane, the master of ice.

 **Elsa, Jack Frost, and Zane:** This is going to be strange.

7 hours of ice shards, ice, and snow later

 **Joy:** Seriously, at least one of you three should have fallen by now.

Then Jack Frost is knocked unconscious by both Zane and Elsa at the same time.

 **Malafa:** At least one is out of the fight. Now it's just Zane vs. Elsa

 **Zane:** Ninjago *uses Spinjitzu to win by freezing Elsa in a block of ice*

 **Joy:** And Zane has defeated both Elsa and Jack Frost.

 **Malafa:** Nice job Zane. I know if it was Jay and Mal that you were fighting, you would be frozen in ice, not Elsa.

 **Joy:** And onto the last dare of the day. Bro, where is the Mega-Weapon at again?

 **Malafa:** In the storage closet of weapons/artifacts lost, forgotten, destroyed, or stolen through the ages.

 **Joy:** OK. The Golden Weapons, no. The Obsidian Weapons, no. The Obsidian Glaive, no. The Elemental Blades, no. The Tech-no Blades, no. The Jade Blades, no. The Aeroblades, no. The Djinn Blade, no. The Sword of Sanctuary, no. The Elemental Forges, no. The Primal Fulcrum, no. The Mega-Weapon finally.

 **Ronin:** How did you get ahold of all those weapons and artifacts. It took me months to find the Obsidian Glaive and then weeks to find the Elemental Forges of Lightning and Earth stealing the Elemental Forges of Fire and Ice from the ninja and then finding the Primal Fulcrum took me three days to find.

 **Joy:** How about this, Ronin. I'll tell you later. But yah. I wish that Lord Garmadon would appear.

Mega-Weapon starts to work and then Lord Garmadon appears

 **Joy:** Sensei Garmadon. You are dared to fight your evil self, Lord Garmadon.

3 hours later

 **Joy:** And Sensei Garmadon defeated Lord Garmadon just my using the art of the silent fist and then using Spinjitzu.

 **Joy:** Well that will do it for today. Come back tomorrow for more.

 **I'm planning on making it that Deadpool might be a contestant. I don't know. Tell me if I should, OK. And you can dare the host and co-host as well now. So, Joy Garmadon Master of all the Elements signing off.**


	8. Chapter 6 Deadpool is a Contestant Now

Chapter 6: Deadpool is a Contestant Now **Deadpool:** Wowie, I'm in a dare show now.

 **Joy:** Yeah, you are a contestant now Wade. Now stop letting yourself into the title.

 **Malafa:** Deadpool, it would be wise to listen. When Joy is angry, she could possibly kill you.

 **Joy:** Well, onto the dares. Oh, wait a second. I nearly forgot. Remember back an episode or two ago that I dared everyone to reveal their secrets. Well, there was a reason why Jay and Mal were crying. They were afraid an old enemy of theirs would return and well he has. Well, when Morro died, he really didn't die. He actually got banished to the Second Cursed Realm where he obtained the Cursed Element. When he gained that, he returned a week after, which had to be the sixth birthday of the Garmadon Dieztruplets. When he did he decided to try and curse the ten, but failed when the Original Elemental Masters stepped in the way and got hit by the cursed energy sphere. Well the ten tried to banish Morro to just the Second Cursed Realm, but failed and banished him to both. Now he is the leader of the Cursed Original Elemental Masters and won't stop until he ends the last 24 Original Elemental Masters. Well he will be in the dare show tomorrow so yah. Back to the dares. Cole, you are dared to kiss and marry a cake, but since there is no cake here, I'm going to have everyone, except you Cole, help me make one.

3 minutes later in the kitchen

 **Lloyd and Carlos:** Why do you need all of our help.

Jay and Mal face palm

 **Jay and Mal:** Lloyd and Carlos, you idiots. She wants everyone to help make the most disgusting cake ever. If we were the host, we would just leave Papyrus in the kitchen to make the cake, but we're not.

 **Joy:** Jay and Mal are correct about that I need your help to make a disgusting cake.

5 hours later of finding disgusting ingredients for the cake and cooking the cake

 **Joy:** And the cake is done.

4 hours later

 **Jay, Mal, Joy, Malafa, Deadpool, Kai, Lloyd, and Iris:** Welp, I'll never look at cake the same why I used to anymore. That was just weird.

 **Joy:** OK, on to the next dare. Welp, this just makes me to be farther away from cakes. Jay, Mal, Malafa, Deadpool, Iris, Kai, and Lloyd come over here and see this dare.

 **Jay, Mal, Malafa, Iris, Deadpool, Kai, and Lloyd:** Ok, but it can't be that bad can it. Nope, it's bad.

 **Joy, Jay, Mal, Malafa, Iris, Deadpool, Kai, and Lloyd:** Cole, you are dared to read a Cole x cake fanfiction. We'll choose the fanfiction. The fanfiction is A Thousand Ways To Love Chapter 6: Sweet Tooth.

8 minutes later

 **Joy:** On to the next dare while Cole keeps reading that. Deadpool, you and Pinkie Pie are dared to fight Bowser Jr. from Mario and Cream the Rabbit from Sonic.

 **Deadpool:** OK. Just get them here already.

Then Pinkie Pie enters the room. After that Bowser Jr. enters and so Cream the Rabbit.

 **Joy:** Let the battle begin.

10 minutes later

 **Joy:** And Deadpool and Pinkie Pie have defeated Bowser Jr. and Cream the Rabbit. And for the final guest dare of the Episode. Morro, you are dare to fight Danny Phantom.

5 minutes later

Danny Phantom has Morro trap in a ghost canister

 **Joy:** OK Danny, let Morro out he is a contestant after all.

 **Danny Phantom:** Alright. *lets Morro out of the canister*

 **Joy:** Well I just thought of a dare and the dare is for Jay, Mal, and Sans. Jay, Mal, and Sans, you three are dared to fight Chara again.

 **Jay, Mal, and Sans:** OK, if you want us to. Tori, please don't kill us.

 **Chara:** OK, I'll fight them, but I won't turn them to dust like I've done before beyond mine and Frisk's will to do so.

\- Undertale Sans vs. Chara fight (now Sans, Jay, and Mal vs. Chara fight) -

 **Jay, Mal, and Sans:**

"It's a beautiful day outside

Birds are singing

Flowers are blooming.

On days like this

Kids like you

 _ **Should be BURNING IN HELL.**_

Megalovania intensifies

5 hours later

All four of them are tired from fighting

 **Sans:** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Jay, Mal, and Chara:** *passing out from exhaustion*

 **Well that will do it for today's episode. I might post another one later so yah. Joy Garmadon Master of all the Elements and the Master of the Gaster Blasters signing off.**


	9. AN (Pun Edition)

A/N (Pun Edition)

I will update every two to three days. Send in dares for a good amount of the contestants and actually read the entire fanfiction to see who the _Chara_ cters are. It would be _Sans_ ational. Work yourselves to the bone to try and think of dares.

 **Joy Garmadon, the Master of the Elements and the Gaster Blasters signing off.**


	10. Chapter 7 A Dare for Another Person

Chapter 7 Finally a Dare for Someone Other than the Ninja or Deadpool and Three Angry Siblings

 **Joy:** Welcome back to another episode after a few days. Well I'm going to say this. We can't let a contestant to be killed by Jay, Mal, or Iris. For one of the dares, we must tie both Jay and Mal up in vengestone so they won't kill kai. So, ya. Onto the episode.

 **Joy:** Welcome back everyone to the show. So, the first dare is from a guest called Mario Alejandro. Thank you so much for the dare. Zane, you are dared to sing Let It Go.

 **Zane:** *Beginning to sing*

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

 **Joy:** OK. The next dare is for Zane again. Zane, you are dared to marry Pixal. Malafa, go and get the vengestone for the following dare. And make sure it's the vengestone that cancels monster magic and normal magic.

*Malafa grabs the following dare card and then looks from it to Joy, then to Jay, Mal and Iris, and then to Kai and Skylor*

 **Malafa:** On it. And I know I'm going to need help with restraining those three. Remember they're strong enough to stop me.

 **Joy:** Choose who will help you when I tell you to alright, but get the vengestone. We really don't need a contestant killed by three people being overprotective of their sister. Well onto the dare.

4 hours later

 **Joy:** And you may kiss the bride.

*Zane kisses Pixal on the lips*

*Malafa comes back with vengestone*

 **Joy:** OK, Malafa. Choose the people that are to help you.

 **Malafa:** I'll have Jay (Jafar's son), Carlos, Evie, Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and Ronin help me restrain the three.

 **Joy:** OK, so I can tell those eight the dare then and they will understand. Get over here you eight.

*the eight walk over to Joy to see the dare*

 **The eight that will help Malafa:** Oh. That's why he will need help.

 **Joy:** Then get going and help him.

Malafa, Jay (Jafar's son), Carlos, Evie, Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and Ronin approach Jay, Mal, and Iris and tie the three up in vengestone

 **Jay, Mal, and Iris:** What the hell is going on! The dare can't be that bad, can it?

 **Ronin:** Trust me. When you hear the dare, you will understand.

 **Joy:** OK. Kai, you are dare to marry (gulps in fear) Skylor.

Then everyone looks towards Jay, Mal, and Iris when the dare is said and they hear a noise. When they look at the three, they see that Jay's, Mal's, and Iris's eyes are blood red with rage in them and they hear the three yelling at Joy to untie them.

3 hours later of having to listen to a pissed off Jay, Mal, and Iris and the three swearing

 **Joy:** And you may kiss the bride.

*Kai kisses Skylor on the lips*

 **Joy:** Should we untie them when they calm down.

 **Everyone else except Jay, Mal, and Iris:** Yep.

6 hours later

Jay, Mal, and Iris are a little bit calmer, but their eyes are still blood red

 **Joy:** Deadpool, you and Pinkie Pie are dared to tell us how you met and had a daughter without the disgusting information.

 **Deadpool and Pinkie Pie:** We met on a blind date.

 **Deadpool:** Wovie was getting annoyed by me, so he got me a blind date and he explained what a blind date was to me.

 **Pinkie Pie:** My friends set me up on a blind date.

 **Deadpool:** Well, Wovie told me to dress nice for my blind date, so I wouldn't scare them off. Kept the mask on a course.

 **Pinkie Pie:** When I got to the date, I was surprise to see my date was Deadpool.

 **Deadpool and Pinkie Pie:** After a while the two of us started to get along. Made a cherry chimichanga together. Mess up a view times, but made two. Then a few months later, we got married. Then ten months after we got married, we got our little bundle of joy, Pinkie Pool.

 **Joy:** Was Wolverine surprised when that happened.

 **Deadpool:** Oh hell ya. He was surprised.

 **Joy:** Now that Mal is calmer then she was earlier, it's time for her dare. Mal, you are dare to fight Sofia the First.

 **Mal:** Seriously. You are wanting me to fight a kid/teenager.

 **Joy:** Yourself, Jay, and Sans fought and killed a kid in the Judgement Hall maybe a thousand times and it was the same kid that kept on resetting the timeline.

 **Mal:** You seriously have to make me go down that way again. Come on, I still have a lot of guilt and I can still feel my sins crawling on my back. OK, I'll fight Sofia. But I'm not using Gaster Blasters.

 **Joy:** Malafa, go and get Sofia.

Three minutes later Malafa comes back into the room with Sofia

 **Joy:** OK, and let the battle start.

Seven minutes later

 **Joy:** And Mal wins the fight. The next dares are from a guest called Bill cypher. He dares Lord Garmadon to fight Darth Vader. My rules are they will fight with swords. No force chock, no elemental powers, and no Spinjitzu. Don't want them to die.

 **Malafa:** On it. *leaves the room and then comes back with Darth Vader*

One hour later

 **Joy:** And Darth Vader wins. Now get out of here Darth Vader. Don't need anyone being killed. *throws Vader into a portal back to the Star Wars universe* The next dare is that Sensei Garmadon and Lord Garmadon are to sing For the First Time in Forever.

 **Sensei Garmadon and Lord Garmadon:** *begin to start singing*

"The window is open!  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates!

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light!  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone!  
What if I meet. The one?

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh!

I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far!

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance!

Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move  
And everyone will know

But it's only for today

It's only for today!

It's agony to wait

It's agony to wait!

Tell the guards to open up the gate!

The gate!  
For the first time in forever

Don't let them in, don't let them see

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

Be the good girl you always have to be

A chance to change my lonely world

Conceal

A chance to find true love!

Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know

I know it all ends tomorrow  
So it has to be today!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!"

 **Joy:** I don't know much about Jwittz really. So, well I'll try my best. I'm bringing StoryShift Chara and Asriel, UnderSwap Papyrus and Sans, and StorySwap Chara and Asriel here for this dare. So, it was supposed to be Sans and Jwittz having a pun contest together, but it is going to be Undertale Sans, StoryShift Chara, UnderSwap Papyrus, StorySwap Asriel, Jay and Mal and Iris, myself and Malafa, and Jwittz doing this pun contest.

Eleven hours of puns and bad puns later

 **Undertale Papyrus, StoryShift Asriel, UnderSwap Sans, StorySwap Chara, and Skylor:** Oh my gosh. Seriously, I hate puns.

 **Joy, Jay, Mal, Malafa, Undertale Sans, UnderSwap Papyrus, StoryShift Chara, StorySwap Asriel, Iris, and Undertale Chara:** Well that will do it for this episode see you next time. Bye

 **So, Let It Go and For the First Time in Forever are both owned by Disney. Jwittz is a YouTuber. So, Joy Garmadon the Master of all the Elements and the Master of the Gaster Blasters signing off.**


	11. AN I need help with this a little

**A/N**

I have a question for all of you to answer. What should Joy's made up duel monster deck be? Because I can't think of any good ones or any at all. I need some good ones OK. Tell me in the reviews and I'll see which ones are the best OK. I really need help thinking of some.

 **Joy Garmadon, Master of all the Elements and the Gaster Blasters signing off.**


	12. Abandoned

This is abandon completely.


End file.
